The Verdict
by melissa341
Summary: Sam and Alexis. Alexis has to choose which man she wants in her life. A lot of Samlexis. I wrote this the day that Alexis told Sam that she loved her and was proud of her.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this the day after Alexis told Sam that she was proud of her and she loved her.

The Verdict

Chapter One

"Surprise!!"

Alexis smiled as she saw the look on Sam's face as they pulled into the airport hanger and right up to a private, unmarked plane.

"You bought me a plane?"

Sam stared in amazement at the plane, then her mother.

"Well, Nikolas, Kristina, Spencer, Molly, and I all chipped in, but yeah, we bought you a plane," Alexis beamed, as did Kristina and Spencer in the back seat. Molly was sleeping … dead to the world.

Sam smiled back to the kids and returned her eyes to her mother, "Not that this doesn't amaze me, and not that I'm not appreciative, but … uh … Mom? Why?"

"Right … random gift, yeah? Well, it's not just the plane … the purpose is for you to have a way to travel wherever you want to go. Today, it's me, you, and the kids … to wherever you want. It's spring break for Kristina, and I figured with Nikolas … busy," Alexis didn't want to worry the kids with the phrase, 'in the hospital', "we're bringing Spencer along."

"But … your work …"

"Ric took the DA position back."

"What!? He 'took' it back?"

Sam was sarcastic and angry … it was never his position to 'take' in the first place.

"Yeah, well, he can have it. I get to spend more time with my girls, he can work."

"But you love it!"

"I did."

"You don't anymore?"

"Not as much as I thought. Not as much as I used to. The whole mess with Diego really opened my eyes … and with the things going on with two of my daughters, I figured I needed a vacation."

Kristina still wasn't speaking much, although she was improving, and Alexis was worried about Sam's mentality … she just basically lost her job. A job that she was proud of … that she really loved. Alexis needed a break from Port Charles 'justice' as well.

Alexis gathered the sleeping Molly out of her car seat as Sam unbuckled and helped out the older two. She walked up to join her mother, leaning against the hood of the car.

"What about Nikolas?"

"He's recovering from the surgery … wanted and I think, needed, time alone. Alfred and Robin are looking after him."

"Ric and Sonny?"

"What about them? Did I get their permission? I told Ric. 'Told' him, and Sonny?" Alexis gave Sam a look, "Who's Sonny? I haven't seen or heard from him in days … no," she corrected as she thought back, "weeks! He forfeited his rights to say anything about where I take that baby," Alexis looked sadly at Kristina, who was standing by a patch of grass next to the plane, watching Spencer pretend that he was a plane, flying around her with his arms out. Alexis saw the hint of a smile on her face when a plane in the distance took off. She smiled at her daughter, yet wanting to cry.

"She'll be better soon. We'll get her through this," Sam assured, watching her mother closely.

"She's strong," Alexis agreed.

Sam wrapped her arm around her mother's shoulder, "We all are."

Alexis met Sam's eyes, "The Davis girls."

"Yep," Sam returned her gaze to the plane and thought for a moment, "So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but Greece … or Russia … or China …"

"The beach? Alaska? Nevada?"

"Nevada?"

They laughed.

Sam joked, "I've never been to Nevada."

"Do you want to go to Nevada? Las Vegas, hey … that doesn't sound too bad, but we have little one's."

"Yeah."

Sam thought more, "I want to go somewhere different. Somewhere where we can pretend that we don't exist back here in Port Charles."

Alexis kissed Molly's forehead as she stirred awake in her arms, "Nevada it is then."

Sam smiled, "Italy?"

"I would definitely be up for that!"

"Well, yeah, to Venice or Rome, but we're going somewhere else."

"Where?"

Sam giggled and collected up the kids, leading them into the plane. Alexis gave her a funny look and soon followed.

They all piled in and settled in their seats and on their couches. Sam was amazed at how large the cabin was. It had three adjoining rooms … one for the kids, and one for each adult.

"Well, hell, Ma, we don't have to leave the plane!!"

"It is rather big."

"It's good."

"Just good?"

Sam linked her arm with her mother's and pulled her to her side, watching the kids run around, not so much settled anymore, "It's fabulous, fantastic, amazing, completely beyond belief!"

"Alright, don't over do it!"

The plane lifted off with three children and two adults, staring out the windows in excitement.

Three hours later, the three kids were fast asleep in their room. Alexis was in the comfortable recliner chair and Sam was lying on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"So," Alexis got her attention, "are you happy?"

"Yes. More than I have been in quite a while."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh."

"It's not that bad … I just wanted to question you about something you said the other day."

Sam listened, her heart beating faster … she knew that it had to be the comment she made about not having anything left in her life, but she was always worried when their next fight would be, so she grew nervous.

"You listed everything that has happened to you over the past few years and everyone that you've lost … and you said that …"

Sam interrupted, "I lost everything that meant anything to me."

"Right."

"I was angry about just losing my job … I was venting …"

"I know, but you have …"

"You, Kristina, Molly, Nikolas, Spence … I know. I regret saying that. I regretted it right after it came out of me."

"I just wish that you knew above anything else that you have us forever."

"I know that, Mom."

"Do you?" Alexis' eyes challenged hers.

"Yes! I misspoke, I'm sorry."

"I didn't bring this up to hear an apology. I want confirmation that you'll never say or better yet, think that again. I want for you to move past your pain and some guy and put us in the forefront. I don't expect to be first in your life, but when you're listing regrets and experiences … I want to be something to you. I want our relationship, and your relationships with your sisters and cousins, to be a meaningful reminder that you are loved. I'm being selfish here, I know, but I want to mean something to you."

Sam sat up, "I know … you do mean something to me. More than something, Mom, you and those two little girls are my world now."

Alexis looked away, misty eyed, and accepted the declaration.

Sam continued, "Ever since, I guess your cancer, I've changed. Because of you, I've changed. You are helping me to become more independent … stronger."

"Good. It's not that you weren't strong before, Sam … I wasn't trying to change who you are."

"I know. I was dependent on Jason and his money, and I was honestly beginning to feel that way toward Lucky. I wasn't like that before. I was, however, hateful and pessimistic and I didn't value my life at all. I was self-destructive and I pulled away from everyone, until I met Jason. He did change me in some positive ways. He wasn't all bad."

Sam looked down, almost ashamed to still be defending Jason.

"Oh, honey, I know! I think sometimes that you forget …"

"I know, you and Sonny … you were their lawyer …"

"Sam, I was their friend. Jason, I mean … I considered him a friend. I never, in my life, considered him a horrible person. Not Jason, the boy … or the man now even. It's his life … Sonny's life. They choose for it to be dangerous, and that's unacceptable when my children spend time around them. Look at Jason now … he has a child that he's worried about his life hurting. The fact that he's worried about that doesn't surprise me. Jason, I'm sure, makes a wonderful father, but his life is just … unacceptable. The fact that Sonny doesn't worry about that … with his kids … does surprise me. He's turned over completely from when I knew him."

"Do you know why? When?"

"I don't know why. When I left his 'circle', he cut me out of his life. He hated me."

"You left him."

"That didn't bother him as much … I think that he felt betrayed, I guess … so we became enemies."

"I don't think that you're thinking about the obvious, Mom."

"What would that be?"

"You left him! No one leaves him. You were completely erased from his life and you moved on. You seemed happy, and I think that killed him inside … he probably thought that he didn't mean anything to you … that your friendship wasn't as beautiful as he thought it was. He missed you."

"I don't think so … no … that's not what happened."

"You're in denial."

"Sam!" Alexis smiled, "Where is all of this coming from?"

"Just my brain," Sam smiled.

Alexis laughed.

"So I have a question," Sam began.

"Oh goodie, changing of the subject!"

"Kind of, but not really."

Alexis grinned, "What?"

"Okay, are you ready?"

"I don't know now."

"Okay, if Sonny called you, or better yet, came to see you and told you that he's always loved you … always has always will …"

"Sam!"

"No … wait! Okay, so that's Sonny. He leaves, Ric stops by …"

"Hell no!"

Sam laughed, "Stop interrupting! Ric comes by and says that he'll surgically remove part of his heart and brain so that he can be the perfect man for you. He swears that he'll just die if he ever hurts you again … blah, blah, blah. Then, Ned comes around to sweep you off your feet, just as Jax calls and says that he's divorced that ole' hag Carly because he realizes that you're the only one for him … that it's more than just friendship between you two … um … oh, right, okay … then his brother, the infamous Jerry Jacks confesses his undying love for you once again. Who would you choose? Sonny, Ric, Ned, Jax, or Jerry?"

"It disturbs me that only one of those men aren't related to another in that list. Also … that two of my three children's father's are mentioned."

"That's the way you pick 'em!"

Sam smiled and waited.

Alexis thought out loud, "Well, Ned would be the safe choice … no mob connections … Jax would be the practical choice being that I already love him. Ric? No chance in hell. I already said that. Sonny and I would have to see a therapist together every week because I'd kill him if not, and …" she paused.

"I knew it," Sam blurted out.

"You knew what?"

"It's Jerry. You saved the best for last."

"As did you, sweetheart. You said him last."

"Oh … true, go on …"

"So maybe yes … there's an attraction there. I blame it on James Brosnan, the man I met first, but once he turned into James Craig … then Jerry … I denied his advances."

"Advances?"

"He kissed me."

"Mom!!"

"I didn't kiss back," Alexis stalled, "… much."

"Wow. So after your make-out session, you didn't think about going further and …"

"No! Sam! First of all, it wasn't a make-out session, goof. Secondly, he hurt you. He hurt Nikolas," she wasn't about to tell Sam that even still, she wanted the make-out session.

"Well, what if he turned out to be an 'okay' guy? If Nikolas and I both told you that we were okay with you being with him?"

"That would never happen. I wouldn't want it to. For the record … don't get mad … but I think he actually is an 'okay' guy. He became too wrapped up with the wrong people and I believe that there is a valid explanation for the hostage situation … maybe even something resembling an excuse for poisoning Nikolas, but he did those things, honey, to my family … so no."

Sam noticed the sadness on her mothers face and in her tone. This conversation was far from over.

"Alright, so Ned, Jax, or Sonny?"

Alexis sighed, "Ned took my daughter away from me … Sonny's a mob boss … and Jax is almost like a brother …"

"So Jerry?"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so Ric does stand a chance …"

"Ha!"

"No?"

"No. Never. I'm crazy and bad with men, but I learn from my mistakes. I'd date Hannibal Lector before Ric. I'm not an idiot."

"So, Mom … who?"

"Really? You won't give this up?"

"Nope."

"Fine, then … Ned."

"Really?"

Alexis looked confused to Sam, "Yeah, why aren't you happy with that decision?"

"Well, like you said, he's the 'safe' choice. That's pretty boring, Mom."

"I have children. 'Safe' and 'boring' sounds like heaven to me! Ned and I weren't boring at all anyway," Alexis thought back to what seemed like thirty years ago, "Actually, I think I loved Ned more than I've loved anyone."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Why?"

"Ned? Ned Ashton?"

"Sam."

"What? I'm asking!"

"You don't even know him. You didn't see how incredibly happy and sane I was with him. He was so good to me. He loved me so much … more than anyone ever has. He took care of me … made me feel worthy."

They were silent for a while, Alexis thinking about Ned, Sam freaking out, but then Alexis continued.

"He turned on me, though. He did the one thing that he knew would damage our relationship forever. I don't choose him. I change my mind. I choose no one. Why can't I be single?"

"That's not an option in this line of questioning."

"Well, this is stupid!"

"Thanks, Mom, and quit whining!" Sam laughed, quickly stopping when Alexis shot her a death glare.

"Don't make me send you to your room."

"So why are you so against Sonny?"

"Been there, done that … hey! In fact …"

"Don't say it!"

"… we both have."

"Awww, you said it!"

Alexis laughed. Sam didn't.

"Is that the reason?"

"It doesn't help."

Sam sighed in frustration.

"Yes Sam, I was in love with Sonny, happy? I honestly though … believe that it wouldn't happen with us again."

Sam watched her sadly.

"If he gave up the mob … focused more on me and the kids … maybe, but he values power and success over everything else, even his children. That's harsh, but true."

"You wouldn't want one more secret, passionate fling with him?"

"Would you?"

"Ew! Hell no!!" Sam responded quickly, "He's like a father to me now, or at least a big brother."

"That's odd."

"I know."

"So can we start another conversation please?"

"Fine. If you were stuck on a deserted island …"

"Oh, Lord!"

"Wait for it! You're stuck on a deserted island for a year … you have to get your own food, build your own shelter, everything … who would you chose to inhabit the island with you? Kate …"

"Uh huh …"

"Robin …"

"Okay,"

Diane …"

"Yeah …"

"Carly,"

"Ha!"

"… or Epiphany?"

"Hmm, no Alice? Damn."

"Heehee."

"Kate's too uh…"

"Be nice."

"I am nice! Kate, I guess, would be okay for company, but I'd have to do all the work. Carly's out, of course. She'd be fine to help build and scavenge for food, but I'd kill her the moment she opened her mouth."

"So Diane, Robin, or Epiphany?"

"I would take Diane. No. Robin. No. Epiphany. Okay, I feel bad for not choosing Diane, but Epiphany has it all. She's Robin and Diane all rolled into one. Medical, tough, and funny. Yeah … Epiphany."

Sam smiled, "Good choice. I would choose Carly so that I could kill her and say that a wild animal did it."

Alexis laughed, "Then you'd be all alone!"

"I'd have Wilson."

"Nice."

Sam drew in a sharp breath … it was time, "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh … I didn't want to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I think that you might want to know … I have a secret."

"What?"

"One of those five guys mentioned … um … one of them is going to be there when we land," Sam blurted out and quickly moved away so that her mother couldn't hit her.

Alexis sat, stunned, "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam watched her mother's anger build up. She was scared.

"No … no … no … no, Sam, are you … you HAVE to be kidding me."

Sam couldn't help but smile. Her mother couldn't be angry for long. She was doing this for her happiness. She knew that he'd make her happy.

"SAY SOMETHING!"

Sam jumped, "You're going to wake the kids."

"I don't care right now! Sam … what the hell are you talking about!?"

"Okay, so first, calm down … he's not waiting with a ring and a priest … he likes you … loves you, and he wanted to tell you."

"Who?"

Sam expressed her worry, "I can't tell you."

"Like hell you can't."

"Mom …"

"Don't 'mom' me! Who is he?"

"Who do you think?"

Alexis was quiet for a moment. She had no idea.

"Just … just tell me that it's not Ric."

Sam could give her this, "It's not Ric."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She could breathe. "How? What? Sam, when did you call him? Did you know about the plane? Did you know that we were going somewhere?"

"No, look, I'll tell you the story if you promise to stop screaming and breathing like that."

"Breathing like wha…" Alexis finally noticed that she was hyperventilating. She calmed herself a bit.

"Okay, that's better. Listen, he came to me last week … or two weeks ago … anyway, we talked and talked and argued, and he won. He convinced me that he wants to be with you. I argued your points to him and he won, Mom. I really think that he can make you happy, if you'll only give him a chance."

"So it's not Jax?"

"Stop guessing! I'm not telling you! It could be Jax, Mom … it could be Ned, Sonny, or Jerry as well. That's not the point."

"Who it is isn't the point? Bull!"

"It's not right now. The point is for you to search yourself and find out who you want … who do you think could make you happy. The reason I'm not telling you who it is, isn't because I want to punish you … it's because I want you to decide. I'm … he's … we're not forcing you, so I want you to come up with an answer, by the end of this trip, as to who you wish it could be."

"But what if it's not him?"

"It'll be him."

"How do you know?"

"Just my brain," Alexis had to laugh as Sam continued, "… and if I'm wrong, which I won't be, you can tell the guy that you aren't in love with him and go find the other one and tell him."

"Okay, hypothetically," Alexis began …

"Yeah."

"What if I told you 'Sonny' … and I'm not telling you 'Sonny' right now, but hypothetically, if I said 'Sonny', and it happens to be one of the others … and I tell that one that blah, blah, blah, I chose someone else ... are you going to make me go tell Sonny?"

"No," Sam shook her head, "I'm not making you do anything. I'm simply telling you that someone who wants you … wants to be with you … won me over, asked my permission and for my help, and I gave him a call, letting him know that this might be his only chance. I told him that I'd tell you on the plane and you would decide."

"This is just wrong on so many levels," Alexis placed her head in her hands.

"Think of it as a fun challenge, Mom … be happy … someone is waiting for you right now and they want to be with you … that's a good thing."

"Do I have to tell you who I want it to be?"

Sam thought and sadly came to her conclusion, "I guess you don't, although I would like to know."

Alexis kept her head in her hands for a few moments, feeling nauseous. Sonny, Jerry, Jax, or Ned. She wished that she could pick one right away. Each had their flaws … but each had their definite 'yes' factors. She was so incredibly angry … frustrated … nervous … excited. Excited!? She kicked herself. It had been so long since someone wanted her. Needed her in his life. She was a little bit excited.

Sam tried to change the subject, "So can we finish my questions?"

"Sam, I'm not feeling too hot right now …"

"Okay," she looked down. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. She knew that her mother would be a little shocked at first, but Sam honestly thought that it would make her feel good, knowing that she has four guys who could possibly be waiting for her.

Alexis took in a deep breath and stood, heading toward her room. She felt dizzy.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you angry at me?"

Alexis turned once to the door and sent a smile toward Sam, "No, baby … I'm not angry at you. I'm a little mad that I can't tell you right now who I want. How messed up is that?"

"It's not," Sam stood and walked toward her mother, "… not messed up at all, I mean … you're attracted to all of them. Either because of the way you remember them or what you think they will be like. If you want," Sam didn't want to make the offer, "I'll tell you and it'll all be over. I don't want you feeling sick throughout the rest of the plane ride."

"I won't … don't tell me … I mean, I don't think that it's fun or anything, but I really do think that I should know which one I want. Which one I'm more attracted to. If it's not him, then it's not him, but I do want to know," she gave Sam a funny look, "You promise that it's not Ric?"

"I swear."

Alexis stepped toward Sam and brought her in for a hug. It was a long hug that they both needed more than they realized. Alexis was brought to tears and for some reason, she didn't know why. She backed up and began to turn for her bed. Sam saw the tears.

"Momma?"

Alexis stopped moving when she heard that name from Sam. It was different from just 'Mom' or the silly 'Ma' that Sam used every once in a while, it was 'Momma', and it meant so much more to her. She turned again and once more, brought Sam in to her. Sam was surprised at the affection of her mother.

"I love you, darlin'."

"I love you, too, Mom," Sam hugged her back, but was still confused a little.

Alexis pulled back, but kept her hands on Sam's shoulders, "I like when you call me 'Momma'."

Sam smiled shyly and watched her mother crawl in her bed, pull the sheets and blanket around her, and lay silent. Sam returned to the cabin and sat on the couch, looking around the comfortable setting. Maybe this was a mistake. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"I'm having second thoughts."

"Does she know it's me?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want her to know … I want to know that she chooses me. It's important, for both of us. Sam, are you okay?"

"It's not me you should be worried about."

"What's wrong?"

"She's sad. Stressed … nervous."

"Well, I'll leave it up to you. If you feel like you have to tell her, go ahead. I'll be here when the plane lands. I'll be able to tell from her face if I'm the one she wants."

"What if she doesn't choose you?"

"I think she will."

"What if …"

"If she doesn't, at least she'll know. I'll know. She'll know who she wants."

"I hope it's you."

He stalled for a moment, "You don't know how much that means to me."

"What?"

"That you're on my side."

"I didn't say that. I'm not pushing her one way or the other, but I … I think that she could be happy with you."

"I'll never hurt her."

"I know."

"Well, have a good flight. See you in … what?"

"Like, ten hours, but we might stop to eat somewhere."

"Did you ask her what you wanted to ask her?"

"Not yet. I don't know if I want to."

"Sam, this trip isn't just for her … you should bring it up."

She breathed in and nodded, "Okay, I'll try to work it in."

"Don't just work it in, it's a priority to you and I think she should tell you."

"Okay, well, thanks."

"No, thank you … I don't think you know how grateful I am."

She couldn't sleep. Of course she couldn't. Four men. Two that she was once in love with … one that she loved forever and would forever love, her best friend … and then there was the one that she could see herself falling madly in love for now. How could she choose? Did she already know? She could call them each and grill them for information, but that would be cheating. She laughed to herself, this was a game. A reality show … 'Jesus', she thought. It would be named, 'Alexis' Verdict'. She hated this, but loved it all the same. She began to think, about each one. About the past with each one and the thought of a future with them all.

After about an hour she assumed, when her stomach stopped flopping around so much, she crawled out of the bed and wrapped the blanket around her, joining what she heard in the cabin. Sam was on the couch, Molly in her arms flying above, Kristina and Spencer on the floor … wrestling, it looked like.

"Are you two fighting or playing?"

Kristina's laughter subsided and she smiled up to her mother, "Playing, Momma!"

"Good. I'm hungry. Who's hungry?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Okay, what do we have here?"

Sam watched her mother rummage through the small refrigerator. Sandwiches. Sam didn't want a sandwich, and from her mother's face, she knew that it wasn't her first choice either. Sam interrupted Alexis' quest.

"Momma, wait."

Alexis looked over to her daughter and couldn't help but smile at that word again.

Sam stood and disappeared into the cockpit.

She returned, smiling a huge, fantastic smile, picking up Molly again.

"What did you do?"

Suddenly, the pilot, Derek, came over the speaker, "Well, we've been cleared for an unexpected landing here, so please all have a seat and get ready for some good ole' home cookin'."

Alexis made a face to Sam, "Where are we?"

Sam continued grinning, "Somewhere you've never been."

"How can we land? I thought we were over an ocean!?"

"You really should look out the window more. No Italy, Mom … I'm taking you somewhere else … but that, I can't tell you."

"You just love not telling me things."

"Well, this is just a pit-stop … for nutritional purposes only. I hope you like Cajun food."

"Cajun?"

"Mmmhmm."

"So we're in the states still … Louisiana? New Orleans?!" Alexis suddenly became excited as she looked out the window. How did she know that Louisiana would excite her?

They stepped out and Alexis took in a long, deep breath … regretting it immediately, "What the hell is that smell!?"

Kristina and Spencer looked up to Alexis, mouths wide open.

"Sorry," Alexis cringed.

"It's New Orleans. That's it's smell."

"… um … it's March … and it's hot."

"It's humid."

"There's no air."

"Mom, you're acting like a child."

Alexis scrunched up her nose, "Oookay."

They piled out of the plane and into a car that Sam demanded to drive. Luckily, the airport's car rental facility had car seats available, and they looked new, so Alexis didn't say a word.

Sam drove them around the city, showing them the cemeteries, which freaked the kids out, "They're all above the ground, Mommy," Kristina said in a frightened voice.

Sam smiled and continued to look at the statues and tombs, "That's because it's below sea level here and if you dig a few feet down, it's soggy, so they can't bury people under the ground. Look, some of the vaults are as big as a house!"

Kristina still looked in fear. Sam laughed. When they reached the riverwalk, Alexis made Sam park the car. They walked on the wooden pathway and watched the barges pass by. Alexis felt as if she were rushing them. Was she ready to find out who he was? Why was she rushing?

Sam led them down a way and stood in front of the restaurant, "Mulate's!"

They sat and ordered, Sam ordering for them all.

"Turtle soup!!"

"What?" Sam questioned.

"This has turtle soup on it!!" Kristina was looking at a brochure for another restaurant.

"Ewww!" Molly chimed in.

"Mommy, please, please, tell me that people don't eat turtle soup."

Sam picked on her, "It's a good thing that I ordered you the Alligator Platter."

Kristina's face was comical to say the least, they all laughed … except Kristina, who was almost about to cry.

"Baby, you're getting red beans and rice. You've had that before," Alexis assured her.

Kristina let out a sigh of relief. "Okay …"

After eating, they walked back to the riverwalk and gave in to Molly's pointing and yelling toward the Riverboat Cruise.

"Okay, okay, let's go," Alexis smiled to Sam and checked her watch … she was anxious to get back on the plane! 'Damnit!' she cursed in her head.

On the boat, they disassociated themselves with the rest of the passengers and took seats at the front, enjoying the crisp breeze now. It began to sprinkle and they sat, allowing it to cool them off.

They exited the 'cruise' and continued to walk a ways. Alexis thought about all four guys again. She couldn't get them out of her head, but one was making more of an appearance. She shook it off as Sam directed them across and down a walkway to Café du Monde. They sat and watched the tourists around them, excitedly taking pictures. Alexis listened as a beautiful woman sang outside the open restaurant. They ordered all hot chocolate and beignets and Alexis froze at the sight of them when they arrived.

"This is all sugar!"

Sam laughed, "That's the point. Mom, I'm telling you … they'll be the best things you put in your mouth … ever."

Kristina dug in immediately, powdered sugar now all over her face.

"They'll never get to bed tonight."

Sam smiled and began eating as well, "That's okay … where we're going, even you won't want to sleep."

Alexis cleared her throat as she tore off her first bite, "… and with who's meeting us there?"

Sam looked to her, smiling, now covered in sugar herself, "Yep…" she replied almost inaudibly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Another hour ticked away as Alexis kept looking at her watch. Kristina, Spencer, and Molly were back in their room on the plane and Sam was sitting across from her … just waiting.

"What?!" Alexis finally confronted her staring daughter.

"You're like a little teenager with a crush … you just don't know who your crush is," Sam grinned.

"Oh, zip it."

"It shouldn't be that hard, I mean … who did you love the most?"

"Samantha! It's not that easy!"

"Why?"

"Love is different."

Sam knew this, but she still played dumb, "How?"

Alexis blew out … frustrated, "Okay, with Ned … it was comfortable love … but maybe too comfortable … too innocent. He didn't know pain, really. I mean, sure, his family was clinically insane, but he didn't know the raw fear that I did from the world. It lasted so long because I forgot my past when I was with him. I loved that about him. When we were together, it was just us."

"… and Jax and Chloe …"

Alexis smiled, "Right."

"With Sonny?"

"He was the bad boy that would never love me back. I think he loved me, but not the way I wanted in the end. He chose Carly over me … and I accepted it. He grew, over the years, to hate me more than he hated his other enemies, so that's why I don't think it's Sonny on the other end of this plane ride. I don't see him letting go of the past."

"… but, Ma, what if he's realized, after being with Kate … that she's a substitute for you … that it was you he wanted all this while?"

"You're a hopeless romantic. Sonny doesn't assess his life that way. He thinks in the moment."

"So you are ruling out Sonny?"

"A part of me wants it to be him."

"Really?!"

"You sound so surprised."

"I am."

"A part of me wants it to be Ned … another, Jax … and yes, Jerry. A very, very small part misses the Ric I once knew."

Sam stopped smiling slowly and looked down to her hands.

"What, Sam?"

"I'm just sorry for what happened …"

"I know, sweetheart, you've apologized … I've forgiven you."

"I remember how you two were when you were happy, you looked happy."

"I was happy with Ric, but I also knew that he'd never love me as much as the idea of being close to his brother. I guess Sonny has that affect on people."

Sam changed the subject, and it was obvious, "What about Jax?"

"What about him? I love him. I've always loved him and I always will. He's … he's the best friend anyone could have. I'm sure he's the best boyfriend or husband as well. He loves with his entire heart. He's not worried that the woman will break it in two … break him. He loves completely and I want that."

"So do you think that Jerry does that too? Is that why you partly want him?"

"Jerry is in a league all his own. We would fight every day and I'm sure make up every night."

"Ew."

"Sam. I'm just saying … he's the challenge for me. I'm not saying that he's any smarter than the other three, but there's just something … that draws me to him. He's an equal to me and the fact that he realizes that I'm equal to him makes me …"

"Want him more?"

Alexis nodded slightly, "I guess," she smiled and debated in her head … was it Jerry? Did she want him more because he was a mystery to her. She didn't know every fault that he held yet … why was that attractive to her?

"So I have another question, and if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but I wanted to let you know that I want to know."

"Okay … what?"

"Who's my father?"

Alexis kept the contact with Sam and managed her facial expression to that of 'it's all okay' … though it really wasn't. She dreaded this.

"Sam," Alexis began, she'd recited this so much before, but it slipped her mind now … she lost all concept of words … and that frightened her. Words were her life. She took a deep breath in, "Let me ask you something … Sam, what do you think happened?"

This surprised Sam. She thought many things, but she didn't want to share them with her mother.

"Seriously, you've had years to think about this. Who do you think your father is? What do you think happened? Who do you want him to be?"

"Why do I have to answer this?"

Alexis felt bad immediately. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable, "I'm sorry darlin' … I wasn't meaning to upset you, I just … I want to know what's been in your mind about all of this. You've never asked me about him. I just … I want to see how you feel."

Sam looked down, this was unexpected, "Well … I don't know, I mean … you aren't the type of person to …" she avoided her mother's eyes, "sleep around. I assume you didn't just accidentally get pregnant, so … it was either love or …" she didn't want to say it.

"Rape?"

She nodded.

"It wasn't rape," Alexis assured.

Sam finally met her gaze, "It wasn't?"

Alexis shook her head, "No."

"Then, it was love?"

"Yes."

Sam sighed. She was astonished at how large a load had just been lifted off her shoulders. She'd just always assumed rape.

Alexis smiled, "Feel better?"

"Mmm hmm …" Sam smiled and got up to sit by her mother, "So who was he?"

"You might not like it, or understand, but I'll tell you …" Alexis was suddenly calm, "Sam, I attended an all girls boarding school … you know that?"

"Yeah."

"Well … I um … I was extremely mature for fifteen … I didn't … I didn't act like the other girls and wasn't interested in what they were. I was all about school and doing well, so I … I spent a lot of time with my professors …"

"Oh my God," Sam blurted out.

"Yes, Sam …" she couldn't help but smile, "I fell in love with my history teacher."

"Oh my GOD!!" Sam laughed. Tears came to her eyes. She did not expect this.

"On my behalf, like I said, I was a lot older than fifteen at that age and he was only twenty-three."

"Oh my …"

"Sam! You have to stop saying that!"

"Sorry, this is just … so much better that I thought!"

"Well, my God, Sam, what on earth did you think?!"

"I thought …" she looked away and became serious, "Nothing, never mind …"

"You thought I was raped … by who? Stavros, Stefan? Some random boy?"

"Well, I mean … I'm sorry."

"No, baby, don't be, Ric asked the same question after he found out. He was so worried … it was pretty funny … he was the most supportive then when we were looking for you. When I told him that I slept with my teacher, he just … well, reacted like you did … laughing."

"I'm sorry … it's not funny."

"It's unlike me, and that's funny."

"So, why … um, why didn't you two, you know, run away together or something?"

"He wanted to, but when Mikkos found out that I was pregnant … he had him thrown in jail … and you were given away."

Sam sat, stunned, "… but … Mikkos loved you … why would he do that to you?"

"He loved me, but he wouldn't let that damage his reputation, I mean … he didn't listen to me, but I guess if the roles were reversed, and Kristina or Molly told me that they were in love with their teachers at fifteen, I'd do the same thing."

Sam thought about it, "Yeah, I'd kick his ass."

Alexis laughed.

"What's his name?"

Alexis breathed in nervously, "Sam … this is the hard part … when I moved to Port Charles, being around Nikolas … I thought about you more and more … you two are almost the same age … anyway, I tried to contact him again ... um, to see if he wanted to try to help me find you, but ... "

"Yeah?"

"He died, Sam. He was in a car accident about fifteen years ago."

Sam couldn't move. She was … numb.

"His name was David. David Hathsorn."

"He … he's dead?"

Alexis took Sam's hand, "I'm so sorry, baby."

Sam didn't know how exactly to feel. Of course she was sad … a little angry that she never had a chance to meet him, but there was something else in her heart … a pull to do something … something to acknowledge him in some way.

"Are you okay?"

Sam shook her head, "Not really, I don't know … I'm just …"

"You're disappointed. You have no idea how upset I was when I found out. I mean, he spent three years in prison for me …"

"Did he contact you when he got out?"

"Not when he got out … about two years later. I was in law school then and he wanted to see you."

"Oh, that must have been a shock to him … me not with you."

"We met on one of my days off … he was devastated that I had to give you up. You would've been five then …"

"So he forgave you?"

"I don't think he was ever mad at me, I mean, I was fifteen … I didn't tell Mikkos and I fought like hell to change Mikkos' mind about pressing charges, but my father, let's just say, does his own thing. No, David was okay … he was finally happy … he couldn't teach anymore, but he found another job at a museum in New York … he was dating someone, I believe they were engaged."

Sam watched her mother relive that day, and smiled.

"He didn't change a bit, but he said that I looked like a completely different person. I mean, it had been almost six years since we were together … I was almost twenty-one …"

"There was still something there?"

Alexis blushed, "Oh yeah," she laughed, "Wouldn't that have just made my father so giddy. No, the attraction to each other was and would always be there, but there was too much between us … there was no way …"

"… so you lost touch?"

"I didn't speak to him after he hugged me 'good-bye' that night. We agreed that it was for the best … he had moved on … I was in the middle of law school …"

"I'm sorry."

Alexis looked curiously at Sam, "For what?"

"Well, if I hadn't come along, you two wouldn't have gotten caught."

"Oh, baby, hush!" Alexis playfully swatted at Sam's shoulder, "You're worth everything that we went through! I just wish that I could have kept you, you know?"

Sam nodded slightly, looking down to her hands.

"Sam, you do know that, right? That if I could live it all over again, I wouldn't in a million years give you up. Sure, life was easier without a child, but, baby … you would've given me more sense of accomplishment than any diploma or degree would have … you do know that? You know that giving you up was the worst mistake of my life, right?" Alexis took her hand and Sam brought her eyes up to meet her mother's.

"It was?"

"Sam," Alexis pulled Sam to her and hugged her tightly, "You were my first miracle, darlin', and you always have been."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

She stepped off the plane and there were four limousines in front of her. She looked at her daughter, "Is this some sort of joke?"

"They're all here. Take your pick, Ma," Sam disappeared back into the plane and Alexis stood and watched as each man, one by one, stepped out of their perspective limousine.

Ned was first, holding a large bouquet of red roses. Alexis smiled as his smile warmed her. Jax stepped out, with a small velvet box in his hand, a grin spreading brightly across his face. She grinned back as their eyes met. Sonny then stepped out of his limo with an bouquet of gardenia's and his dimples blazing. Alexis blushed as she saw the compete lust in his eyes … something stirred inside her. Then there was Jerry, standing simply with a single white lily in his hands. He stood confident, looking amazingly handsome in his tuxedo.

Alexis looked down and realized that her comfortable outfit had now morphed into the most beautiful dress she'd ever worn. She felt amazing as she walked down the stairs, looking from one, to the other, to another, and then to him. She focused on him last. Seeing them all before her … looking at each face and remembering each man … thinking about what she could have with each one, she knew that he was the one. He was it for her and had always been. Being with everyone else in her life was nothing compared to what she would have with him. He was her and her children's future.

She stepped up to him as the other's disappeared, and he handed her his gift, "I love you, Alexis."

"I … I love you … too," she responded and melted into his arms as he leaned in to touch his lips softly to hers.

"Mom …" Sam whispered, gently shaking her mother awake.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up, we're almost there …"

Alexis woke from her dream feeling even more confused about her situation. She knew now who she wanted, but she was afraid that he wasn't there. If it wasn't him at the end of the plane ride, she'd feel horrible. She'd feel completely let down and it would show in her reaction to the one there.

"You okay?" Sam noticed the confusion in her mother's face.

"I had a dream … it was … insightful," Alexis gave a quick smile and sat up.

"May I ask the details?"

"They were all there waiting. Ned, Sonny, Jax, and Jerry … and I looked at them all. I saw them all and the only one I could really see …" Alexis looked down and nervously bit her lip, "I know who I want now," she looked into Sam's eyes and received a smile.

Sam's heart began to race … her mother knew … it was about time. Even if it was a different man, Alexis knew and she would tell him … things were about to change.

"Who is it?"

"I don't want to jinx it, Sam …"

Sam's face fell, "You won't tell me?"

"I'm petrified, honey, that it's not him at the end."

"Who?" She pushed.

"Sam … I … just give me a minute," Alexis didn't mean to snap, and she began to walk back her comment, "I'm sorry … I just … I need to think."

"Momma, I'm sorry for pressing the issue, but I'm nervous … excited … happy for you and I can't wait to land."

They were interrupted by the pilot's voice booming over the loudspeaker, announcing their arrival.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God …"

"Mom … if I can't say that phrase over and over, neither can you," Sam joked.

"Sam … oh my God," Alexis stood, beginning to pace.

"Come on Mom, we have to get the kids … buckle them in … we're landing in a few minutes."

"Oh my God."

Sam took her mother's shoulders in her hands and gave her a little shake, "Mom … take a deep breath … come on … there you go … now look into my eyes … good girl," Sam laughed at her mother's expression, "Breathe."

"Breathe …" Alexis repeated, and did, in fact, breathe.

"Sam …" she whispered, light-headed.

"Yes, Mama," Sam smiled.

"I believe that I … um … I'm a little nervous," she sat on the couch and closed her eyes as she leaned back. His face appeared in her mind and she sucked a deep breath in. This was about to happen. This was really about to happen, "What if it's not him … Sam!?"

"Mom, look at me …"

"Hmm?" Alexis finally focused on her daughter.

"Worst case scenario … it's not him … and you find out that someone else loves you. You can do two things with that information … give him a chance, or apologize, saying that you're in love with someone else. I've already discussed this with him. He'll back off … he knows the risk he's taking by making you choose. When we go back home, you can tell the guy you chose how you feel, or not. I won't pressure you, although you know that you should."

Alexis let out a frustrated groan, "God, Sam … I don't want to do this anymore … I don't want to play this game anymore …"

"Mom … you have to grow up and be strong about this," Sam said harshly, yet still jokingly, and stood, "I'm going to bring the kids in to buckle them up, and then we're going to land. We'll take it from there, alright?"

"Bossy," Alexis took another panicked, deep breath in.

"Yeah, yeah."

Alexis watched as Sam brought in the kids and buckled them up for the landing. She smiled at Kristina and Molly and thought that their lives were about to change as well. It had to be him at the other end. She couldn't deal with this if she was in love with a man who didn't want her … it had to be him.

The plane was on the ground ten minutes later and was crawling to a stop. When Alexis saw the limousine sitting out on the side runway, she nearly fell out of her seat, oh God oh God oh God …

"Mom, breathe …" Sam smiled as her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She couldn't describe the feeling she was experiencing. When the plane finally stopped, the limo was still unmoving … he was waiting.

Sam stood and helped the kids unbuckled, "Hey guys … will you do me a favor and stay in your play-room for a little while more? Momma and I need to get some things ready."

They agreed and happily returned to their toys. Sam now stood over her mother and held out her hand, "Mom, unbuckled your seatbelt."

"No."

"Mom …"

Alexis closed her eyes.

"Okay, well I'll do it, then," she reached down and unfastened the seatbelt, letting it slide away, still looking in her mother's face. She held out her hand again, "Take my hand, Mom."

"Oh God …" Alexis reached out her hand and was helped up by her daughter.

"Look at me," Sam commanded and Alexis obeyed, "Now listen, I can call him right now and tell him to drive away. We can enjoy our vacation and you can find out when we go home. I can tell you right now who it is and I will tell him to leave or stay. I can do whatever you want me to do."

"No."

"What?"

"I can do this. I'm a big girl."

Sam nodded, "Yes, you are and you'll be fine, Mom … I promise."

Alexis walked to the door of the plane as it opened. She looked out to the limo and saw that it was still just there. He was still waiting.

"Is he going to get out?" Alexis questioned, annoyed.

"When I give him the signal to, yes."

Alexis took Sam's hand and expressed slowly, "Sam … thank you …"

"For what? Freaking you out? Making you almost have a heart attack?"

"For caring about me. For wanting me to be happy."

"You're welcome, Mom, you deserve to be happy."

"I love you, Sam."

She wanted to cry, "I love you, too, Momma."

Alexis shut her eyes quickly, and then peered over again to the limo. When the door began to open, she jerked her head back to her daughter and met her eyes, "Oh God …"

Sam simply smiled, "So, Mom … what's your final verdict?"

Alexis released the lip caught nervously in between her teeth as she also released a long, overdo breath. Her eyes glanced slowly away from her daughter to the cement path, up to the front tire on the limo … to the door … and then to his face. His eyes … his smile … her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard, curling her lips up to match his brilliant smile. Her life was about to change.

She brought the smile over to her daughter and squeezed her hand, finally answering her question, "Him," she said softly as she released her hand so that she could descend the stairs to begin the rest of her life.

--

The End


End file.
